


Nessie is getting married

by ada1987



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada1987/pseuds/ada1987
Summary: We are ten years after Dawn. Renesmée is an adult and she and Jacob are planning the future. The Cullens will be invited to the Volterra Ball. Everyone comes with Jacob and Renesmée. However, in the corridors of the castle, she meets someone who turns her life inside out. Someone, who steals her heart.





	Nessie is getting married

**Author's Note:**

> I thank Helena for duing my beta.

I and my family entered the Grand Hall, where we were impatiently awaited by the rulers of our world. I've heard of them. They met because of me because they thought I was an immortal child. Aunt Alice saved me. She found a creature similar to me. Nahuel!  
  
We were all under my mother's psychic shield. For sure.  
  
I did not remember the rulers too much. After all, I was still a child and after they left, everyone - especially my parents - tried to forget this unpleasant event. That is why I was surprised to not find the gray elders which I had imagined sitting on the thrones, but three young vampires who could not be more than thirty.  
  
I was most interested in the man in the middle, who stood up to welcome us.  
  
“Dear Carlisle, I'm glad to see you again. He looked around the room until he stopped when he came to me.  
  
“And let's look at Renesmée! But you grew up! ”He said, smiling at me with a smile that completely disarmed me.  
  
For the first time, I was grateful for my mother's gift. I could imagine my dad's reaction. Even so, his eyes studied me thoroughly.   
  
But I was totally occupied with the eyes of the ruler who welcomed us. I heard a low snarl behind me, but I didn't notice him. Jacob!  
  
“Jane will escort you to your apartments. The feast will begin from sunset,” with these words, he released us.  
  
  
  
"Did you see the sucker looking at you?" Jacob said, but I didn't notice him. While Aunt Alice was making my haire, I imagined Aro's eyes and beautiful smile.  
  
"Ness, did you even hear me?" Alice asked me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I ask you for the third time, what dress will you wear?" She pointed to me at a pair of green and red dresses lying on the bed in my room.  
  
"The green one," I decided after a brief thought.  
  
  
  
"You look beautiful," Jacob said when he saw me and offered me a shoulder. Father stood beside him and growled aloud, apparently in response to Jack's thoughts.  
  
In pairs, we entered the Main Hall, where we were introduced by a vampire dressed in medieval clothes.  
  
"The Cullen family," he shouted, and five beautiful couples stepped into the hall to stand before the rulers.  
  
"My dear friends, welcome to Volterra!" We were greeted by the man whom I have been hypnotized by since our arrival. But every time our eyes met, I looked down. He fascinated me! I was aware that I had to be mindful of my thoughts if my mother's shield wasn't protecting me.  
  
  
  
After a few hours  
  
  
  
I spent the evening in the arms of many men. I danced not only with the male members of my family and Jack, but also with the Volterra Guard, even with the rulers. All three were excellent dancers and dancing with them was an honor for every woman. Marcus looked annoyed, as always. Caius was mad at everything and everyone. I don't remember clearly dancing with Aro. His red eyes hypnotized me like a cobra. I glided with ease on the floor in the arms of a man I fell in love with at first sight.  
  
  
  
A few days later  
  
  
  
The official, Aro, invited the Cullen family to spend a few weeks in Volterra. While the women spent time in designer shops, my parents were looking at Italian monuments. Emmett and Jasper trained with Volterra fighters or hunted in the surrounding woods. Carlisle and Marcus conversed extensively, especially in the local library. And I?  
  
Day and night, I and Aro explored our bodies together and we couldn't get enough of each other.  
  
"I love you," I whispered.  
  
"Don't leave!" He said.  
  
I kissed him passionately.  
  
“You know, I can't stay here. My family would never let us stay together. And there's Jacob! ”  
  
"Who are you to that dog?"  
  
I put my finger on his mouth.  
  
"I don't want to live with the feeling that someone died due to me," I explained.  
  
"Plus, my family would never approve of our relationship," I added.  
  
He kissed me instead.  
  
It was one of the last days we spent together. And every hour I got more and more worried about leaving.  
  
  
  
The Day of departure  
  
  
  
"Don't go away!" My darling whispered.  
  
"I have to!" I replied, my face buried in his shirt.  
  
I knew I see him for the last time. I will marry Jacob soon, and as Mrs. Black, I will no longer be able to see red-eyed vampires so often. Goodbye, my love! But I was happy to know true love - although only for such a short while!  
  
  
  
the end 


End file.
